


Always have, always will

by Daddario



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddario/pseuds/Daddario
Summary: “I love you,” Simon whispered. "Always have, always will.”





	Always have, always will

“I love you,” Simon whispered. It was the first time he said the three little words out loud, they had been on his mind for weeks now. Every time he laid his eyes on his boyfriend, he heard them echo in his head. But he never said them out loud. Simon was so scared he would chase Jace away, scare him, off but he needed him to know. He couldn’t keep it in any longer.

The younger man’s eyes widened and his breath caught. He tried to stumble out some words, but he truly didn’t know what to say. Did Simon mean those words? How could someone as beautiful and loving as the man in front of him love someone so broken and damaged as him?

“You don’t have to say it back,” Simon spoke softly, his words full of love while he stared into those gorgeous mismatched eyes, “I just need you to know that you are loved. That I love you, Jace. Always have, always will.”


End file.
